I will give you my heart
by ItsGonnaBeOkaySomeday
Summary: Kacchan is worried about how reckless his deku fights and goes over his limitations. Got this from a DJ I saw I don't own the rights to it they belong to the artist. Possible mpreg.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katsuki carries in a beaten and battered Izuku into the HQ hero changing rooms. Yet again a night where hero Deku goes above and beyond for the sake of innocent people's lives. Going as far as becoming covered in purple bruises and scrapes all over his once frail body.

Some hero's do this for the money or fame and some do it for personal gain of hopes for finding an attractive partner to bump uglies with and procreate making more hero's for the next generation. Not Izuku Midoriya not the hero Deku, who is to succeed the greatest hero of all time, Almight.

Deku does this because of his strong belief in justice. His devotion to the hero Almight who also scared the righteous path of doing good for no other reason other than the fact that it was right to do good if you hold power to do something and help people you should.

Izuku had that way of thinking even before he was given his quirk. Being weak didn't mean he wouldn't jump in and try to help. Even back then he held no regard for his own safety and ignored his limit of ability to what he could do verses what he would put out.

He's a true hero.

Bakugo hated it.

He hates how reckless his deku is. Hates how he acts as if he won't leave a trail of heartache if he were to leave this Earth behind when saving another. Katsuki hates this because he loves his deku.

Deku.

The name Katsuki Bakugo gave Izuku Midoriya as childhood friends. He gave that name meant to add insult to Midoriya's quirkless handicap. Little did he know the torment and teasing would help the drive of future symbol of hope and peace to be better than people though he could be.

To exceed people's expectations and his limits was always what deku feels he must do in order to save others and make the world a better place.

If nobody else could do it deku definitely can and probably will.

This is why Katsuki loves and hates Izuku Midoriya, his precious deku.

Bakugo carries deku into the changing room and sits him on a metal folding chair at the end of the lockers. Kneeling down he looks deku in the eyes searching for something that he know he won't see. Remorse.

Signing he ruffles deku's hair up a bit cuasing the shorter one to flinch slightly but chuckle at the rough and tough blonde being uncharacteristically gentle with him.

Bakugo stand in front of his locker and begins to remove his Ground Zero costume. Funny how he picks a cool name for himself and everybody still calls him by his childhood nickname deku gave him, kacchan.

Sighing again at the thought that everybody now calls him by the special name, when he used to only let deku call him (not without barking at him to stop secretly thinking 'please don't ever stop').

It irritates him but it still packs more of a punch when his deku calls him kacchan at least.

His deku.

His hero that he has to share with the world.

Kacchan finishes dressing himself in his more casual wear. Dark jeans and a slight V-neck black tee and his white with a red stripe running through the side convers's. He turns around to see deku bent down in the chair attempted to take off his green deku costume body suit with some difficulty due to his injuries.

For what feels like the millionth time tonight Katsuki sighs and says "oi stupid nerd you know you can't do that by yourswlf. Couldn't be patient enough even to get undressed? Such a nuisance you are sometimes but since you didn't probe yourself completely useless I'll help you.."

Deku gives Kacchan one of his big goofy smiles that he gives everybody "haha yeah this costume kinda reeks thanks kacchan" he says looking down with a sad smile.

POV change here (Bakugo)

"Hey Kacchan.." I stop just before I undo the laces from his shoes so I could slip on deku's pants.

Deku continues when he sees he's not my attention "do you think I did good today? I think I got everyone out but that little girl might have lost the use of her legs.."

I watch as his hands grip into tight fists as he tears up but they don't fall yet.

"If only I was fast enough if I could have prevented that from happening I feel so useless I know you said i wasn't for this mission but what's the point in saving her life if she's gonna have to live like that?" He's now crying full on tears flowing like waterfall.

He makes me so angry!!

I finish dressing him as he continues his 'woe is me' fit. He saved everyone and he's still saying it wasn't enough? I can't help but wonder if it'll only be enough when he dies in line of another perfectly finished mission like this one with no casualties later down road.

When he finally calms down to only a sniffle I pull him towards me cradleing his head to my chest I hold him close against me. This once quirkless loser is no longer quirkless but he's still my loser crybaby and I'll damn well hold him when I want to and when I know he needs it.

"Hey you crybaby bastard you saved everyone that little girl I'm sure is just as greatful even if it turns out she loses a limb or whatever. Besides she's still young there's physical therapy and artificial limbs she'll have time to the hang of it she'll walk again I'm sure she'd rather be that way than six feet under" I breath in resting my face in his green mess he calls his hair and feel him grip the front of my shirt tightly while also feeling him visibly relax in my arms.

"Let's go home Kacchan" he mutters against my chest and I wait for him to be the one to pull away and he does a minute after. He grabs my hand as we walk out of the changing rooms and out of HQ and head to our apartment we've been sharing for the past 5 years.


	2. chapter 2

Smut warning hot gay mxm sex!

Chapter 2

Third person pov starting out

Even though the boys may have been living together for the past five years they have only been dating the past three. That particular development happened after a few awkward glances at each other in certain situations such as coming out of the bathroom in only a towel. Things have progressed much further in the young hero's relationship and they've experienced a lot of each others first times already. Needless to say they've become much more comfortable with each other. Getting dressed and undressed in front of each other doesn't make them as flustered as it did once but there are those moments still.

The moment they walked in the door Izuku Midoriya was all about getting things stirred up with Katsuki. In fact as soon as the door opened Izuku had pressed his boyfriend against the door and started trailing kisses up and down his neck.

Katsuki grunts and throws Izuku over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes "already trying to jump my bones we haven't even bathed yet ya nasty" Izuku only laughs and let's Kacchan drag him to the bathroom and sets him on the toilet as he gets the bath going.

Their bathroom isn't very large it's comfortable and the tub is just big enough to fit the two young men in it at the same time.

"You've got cuts all over your back" Katsuki comments as he removes Izukus shirt.

"Yeah I have them pretty much over my entire body I don't think there's a spot that doesn't have a cut or bruise or both haha.."

Once all settled in the bath with Izuku's back against Katsukis chest the latter begins to scrub Izuku's back. "Hey going a little rough there aren't you? I'm still injured here! OW that stings!"

"Quit your gripping deku wanna do it yourself?!" Katsuki barks back at his little lover. However he does feel a little sorry for him so he gives deku a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

This causes deku to release a sign and shiver at the feeling making kacchan smirk.

Being the sneaky perv he is Bakugo wants to draw more sounds from his lover so he begins to lick at the cuts on his back and it definitely deliveres results.

Izuku starts to shiver amd moan from Katsukis menstruations on his back and arches into him in just a way that his tialbone rubs against against Katsuki's already semi-erect manhood.

 ** _Kacchan pov_**

Hm this is getting hot and heavy fast. I wonder if the almost getting killed in battle turned him on or something. Knowing him it wouldn't be too surprising. But man this feels nice I wouldn't say this out loud but I wish this could always be how our lives were like.

Except not having deku being so reckless. We'd just work come home fuck, bathe and eat. Not necessarily in that order hell why not all at once and I right?

Anyway.. I still worry about deku doesn't he realize if he keeps this up he could get himself killed? Where would that leave me? He'd leave me all that would be left of him would be the memories nothing more.

I wish there was some way to keep him from causing so much damage to himself. Stop him from being so reckless.

If only I could somehow impregnate him.

Wait what?

"Um.. Kacchan you ok? You've been real still and quiet like for about 5 minutes now.. did I hurt you?" I suddenly hear deku breaking me out of my weird thoughts.

"Hey deku.." I find myself asking the question "have you thought about kids?"

Deku turns slightly in my lap to look at me quizically.

"Not really I mean kids are a handful and adopting is hard to do especially for gay couple's who happen to be hero's I mean we'd never have time for them I'd feel bad"

My heart kinda sunk I know there's no way to get him pregnant he's a dude so no not happening but I still blurt out for some dumb reason without thinking "what if I got you pregnant would you cool off for a bit or would you abort it?"

Deku just lays his head on my chest for a moment thats the only reaction I get until he says this.

"As impossible as, and I know that's hypothetical, that would be I would never abort kacchan's and mines baby"

Woah.

"As for taking it easy yeah I'd kinda have to when it gets to the point it's not safe to anymore I mean up until a certain period of time a pregnant woman can get punched in the stomach and it not harm the baby since it's still small like a grain of rice at 7 weeks"

My face gets hot and I feel unbelievably happy all of a sudden. I know it's impossible but I still can't believe he gave me such a thoughtful (and weirdly knowledgle) answer.

Which leads me to ask "why do you know something like that deku?"

"Oh that's because Sue and Mineta are expecting a baby! She's only 4 weeks or so along and still is doing her regular hero patrols with ease and without worry that's what her doctor also said"

Ew. I gag literally.

Deku laughs at me and my heart soars at that cute laugh.

Deciding we're done I stand up with deku in my arms bridal style and carry him out I get him on his feet and wrap a towel around his shoulders and I lean in to whisper in his ear "don't you dare think about getting dressed"

He shivers and knods silently.

Good deku.

I kiss him on the lips breifly before I get my own towel and wrap it around my waist before I start to get to dry deku off.

I get on my knees to dry his legs and notice a little tent under the towel.

Hmm somebody is definitely excited. So am I.

Smirking I lean in and cover the slight bulge with my mouth wide open. Deku jolts and automatically puts his hands in my hair.

"W- w- wait Kacchan what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He stutters out in suprise how cute.

"More like whats gonna be in you in a few minutes" I grin up at him before I move the towel out of the way and take deku in my mouth whole. I can feel him get harder the more I lick and suck him off.

He's still a bit wet from the bath so I slip my finger between his ass cheeks and rub at his entrace causing him to groan loudly making my cock twitch in anticipation.

"Kacchan my legs are shaky can we go to the bed?" Deku is too cute sometimes.

"With pleasure" I say add once again carry him bridal style to our queen size bed and lay him down and crawl and hover over him like a hungry wolf about to devour it's prey. I look him in the eyes and he blushes turning his head away slightly with a pout he mutters out "are we gonna continue or what?"

Too cute little deku I'll eat you up soon enough.

I crawl back down his body leaving a trail of kisses and light nips as I go. I kiss his belly button and lick around it before I drag my tongue all the way down to the base of his leaking cock. I blow out a puff of air and it twitches with delight were deku just groans in frustration.

I lift his legs so his thighs are resting on either side of my face as I reach forward to his entrace again rubbing and circling around it. I lean in and flicker my tongue at the also twitching hole and notice deku is panting.

"You're like a bitch in heat my little deku. Your cock and asshole are twitching already and I've barely done anything. You want my cock to fill you up?

Beg for me to fuck that tight hole of yours deku. Beg like the bitch in heat you are."

He loves it when I talk dirty to him at whisper that last half in his ear he's wrapped his legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

It's been about a month since we've been able to get busy so right now we're both a little antsy but I'm still astounded by deku's words right now.

"Mmn Kacchan I dont wanna wait anymore I need you dont bother prepping me just please hurry and shove your thick cock in me!" Hes panting and some drool leaks out the side of his mouth as he says all that he's blushing like crazy from talking dirty back. Ugh I love it when it's like this.

"Ok baby as you wish" I say as I shove the tip in swiftly. God so tight..

I groan and grip his hips in both hands to keep myself from fucking him in half I wanna make him scream in frustration.

I move slowly just the tip in and out watching his face contourt in frustration.

I put in more I'm about two out of the eight inches in and I can tell he's getting angry not sure how much I can endure either at this point.

He pulls my face down and puts his mouth to my ear I can hear his voice laced with venom.

"If you don't fuck me like I know you wanna I'll buy a vibrator and I'll use that from now on"

With that his legs tighten and make me thrust my entire length inside of him. He arches his back off the bed moaning in ecstacy as I grunt from the force.

I speed up the pace of my thrusts rather quickly after hearing that threat. I know he's not 100 percent serious but it still scares me to think that he could easily do it.

His nails start to dig into my shoulders. He's so tight and without prep he's gonna be feeling this tomorrow for sure.

"Mmm deku you're so tight did you miss my thick cock fucking you like this huh?" I say against his lips before I lick and bite his bottom lip.

He moans loudly and shudders. "Oohhh k-k-kacchan touch me more!! Wait there do that again don't stop!"

He screams when I hit his prostate directly. I lift his legs up and spred them as I watch myself enter and pull out of his entrance.

Then I stop. He groans in anger and looks me in the eyes. I sneer at him and say "you didn't answer me deku if you want me to continue you're gonna have to beg."

His glare could freeze hell. Mmm that's my sexy little deku.

He suddenly has that look in his eyes. He's got something up his sleeve this could be bad. Blackmail? He's got so much on me it's not even funny.

All of a sudden he lays completely flat on his back pulling one of his hands above his head and the other on his peck. "Oh daddy kacchan I love you and your thick cock.." I'm stunned he's now tracing a finger around his nipple "I miss having you whenever I want no NEED you to fill me up.." he sways his hips cuasing us both to moan "seeing you in your costume makes me so hot makes me wanna play hero's vs Villians and you tie me up for being a naughty boy.." oh God he rolls his hips and starts pinching his nipple and biting his lip that glossy look in his eyes.. "mmm kacchan come on thrust into me with all your might come inside me!"

And with that I snap.

I start ramming into his tight sweet ass without mercy. He's gripping the bedsheets and moaning at the top of his lungs "aahhh yes kacchan that spot mmm yes keep hitting that spot!"

I angle myself to hit his prostate with every thrust head on as I lean down and take his nipple into my mouth. I lick suck and bite it like it's the best thing I've ever tasted.

My mind I guess drifted back to that conversation in the bath and I think about how I'd never want anybody else but deku and I find myself chanting in my mind as I continue to pound into him 'get pregnant please'. Over and over again I beg whoever is listening to Grant my wish. 'leave a piece of him for me to love he's too reckless"

"Uugh deku I'm gonna cum and fill you up so much you'll get pregnant!" I find myself groaning out.

Guess he takes it as more dirty talk...

He arches his back and his walls clench around me so tightly I guess he's getting close.

"Ok daddy fill me up put your baby in me!" He moans out.

He can be a kinky fuck sometimes I swear...

"Impregnate, impregnate, Impregnate" I say with each thrust getting closer go my climax.

Deku pulls my face down and presses our lips together like he always does when were finishing up. Our tongues rub against each other in a sloppy messy kiss as I start to stroke his cock in time with my thrusts.

Soon he clentches down on me really hard screaming "KATSUKI!!!" causing me to shoot my load deep into him "ng deku.." my head rests against his shoulder and I mutter under my heavy breathing

"Get.. pregnant.."

Ok so I'm got great at sex scenes and I made Izuku a kinky fuck and Bakugo is a little out of character yes sorry! Hope someone enjoyed this though more to come!


	3. announcement

hey ive lost some live for this a little too quick if anybody wants to take over they can just PM me and ill send you the chapters i have and you can continue from there or just pm me you wanna start yout own but slightly different and ill delete this kay?


End file.
